Rose Petals
by Chibiyu
Summary: We let the petals of a rose fall on us and with them came the spell called love. Three short JONAS one shots-Joella, Kevin and Dani, Nacy.
1. Joe and Stella

**Chibiyu: **_In celebration of my first 100 reviews from Who I Am, I would like to do something I have NEVER done before. You guessed it; romance WITHOUT angst…I shudder from the thought. _

**Nick: **_If you did, I wouldn't love you._

**Chibiyu: **_You're only saying that because I ended the most evil story. _

**Nick: **_Pretty much. _

_THREE SHORT ONE-SHOTS _

_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! _

* * *

**Summary: **_We let the petals of a rose fall on us and with them came the spell called love. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

To tell or not to tell, that is the ultimate question. But could I tell when there was so much at stake? I could lose my dearest friend if things went wrong…But not to tell would mean endless hours of suffering silently as I savored every hug, every smile, and then I would realize she was only a friend. I had to tell her, no matter the risk. She was the only girl for me and I couldn't live another day without her knowing that I always been crushing on her, that I've always loved her.

"So Joe, I've been thinking about you going sleeveless this tour, show the world your muscles." Stella said and I was captivated by her lips and it took all my willpower to looked at her eyes and find my tongue for a decent answer, why could I just sing to her? Why couldn't a song replace words for how I felt for her? I always thought too much about us and imagine we were more at the wrong times and I always lose my words.

Here's a song for the nights  
I think too much and  
here's a song when I imagine us together  
here's a song for when we talk too much  
and I forget my words

"Ok. You're the stylist." I said, only half joking and Stella smiled.

I loved how easily I could make her smile, make her laugh, make her blush. I loved every little flash of her pearly whites and I captured every time her cheeks reddened so I could think back to it when I was alone or sad, and instantly feel happy again. Stella was my love and anything could be put on hold for her, she just didn't know it yet.

Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
it's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'cause Heaven can wait

"Stella," I started and she looked up at me and I lost my never as I looked into her alluring blue eyes; in fact, I lost every single thought as well. She did that to me, she put me under her spell. She stole my heart, my words, my thoughts…and I would gladly give her more.

here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
and ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her  
here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
he shot her down

I didn't have the nerve to say it so I just shook my head and smiled and she looked down, like her hope was fading, like she expected what I was about to say. I was under the spell of Stella, who was so beautiful, soft and sweet smelling that all roses wilted in comparison to her. I wanted her heart to be mine but somehow, I was too afraid to say what my heart yelled. Heaven could wait, but could my heart…could she?

heaven can wait up high in the sky  
it's you and I  
heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
tell me you want me to stay forever  
'cause heaven can wait

I would never drink but that may be the only way to say those simple three words. Whoever said it was as easy as 1, 2, 3, 4, were nuts and needed to be locked away. I just need to grit my teeth and do it…but why wouldn't my tongue work?

Here's a song for the nights I drink too much  
and spill my words

I can't wait any longer, I need to tell her.

"Stella…I need to say something…" I start and she looks back to me, turning her head so her hair swings in the perfect way and suddenly, I have no words, but none are needed. I pressed my lips firmly but gently to hers and I feel her kiss me back it is like every dream I've had came true right in that moment. Her soft kiss against mine…it felt so right…why did I have to be such a coward in the past and make us wait when Heaven could so easily wait instead?

heaven can wait up high in the sky  
it's you and I  
heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
tell me you want me to stay,  
forever cause heaven can wait

"Joe…This isn't the right time…" She whispered pulling away much too soon but I silence her with a finger to her perfect lips.

"Why not Stell its perfect because Heaven can Wait."

"'Cause Heaven can Wait."

And then her lips were against mine and nothing has ever felt so right.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I can't believe I am writing this…Until Next Update! _


	2. Kevin and Dani

**Chibiyu: **_In celebration of my first 100 reviews from Who I Am, I would like to do something I have NEVER done before. I hate writing this, I really do, but for you all, I will push through. _

_THREE SHORT ONE-SHOTS _

_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! _

_Kevin + Danielle_

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

People have always doubted true love, but I know that because they never met theirs yet, like I have with Dani. But they will some day, someday they we be as happy as me and her, living the way life should be lived, in love. She was everything to me and because of her, seemed to get ridiculed by my fans even more for being the oldest, the less best looking, and now I was married, which brought on more strife, but with her, everything was easy, as easy as 1,2 - 1 2 3 4

Give me more lovin then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad

I smiled at the vision of beauty as she sat in my arms, completely content and relaxed as the sun set on the beach, the very same beach we shared our first kiss, our first date, our first public release. And we lasted through all of that and now we would last through life together and die in love. I am so glad I found you Dani, my angel.

I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

People say love is complicated, but they never learned to listen to their hearts and let it take over instead of your mind and cold logic. I never let this crush go away and look where it took me, where it led us. I've never been happier and I've never felt more loved and needed. There was only one simple phrase that summed it all up to Dani, but I always made it more complicated than it had to be to say I Love You, but did it matter? My love for her could never be described in words or in song.

There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you

You gave my your heart as readily as I gave you mine and you accepted it and cherished it like to you, it was the most precious gem in the world and now it was your eternally. You knew how to fix it when it broke from a stupid argument with my brothers and only you knew ow to heal it without leaving a scar.

"Kevin?" She asked looking up at me and I smiled down at her. "I need to tell you a secret."

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

She knew she could trust me with anything, her secrets and her own heart. My only regret is that I didn't find her sooner. She made it so easy to love and to be happy and I was the luckiest man on earth, all because of her.

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There may be only one thing to say, to do, but one thing for making my whole life fall into place, for changing to for the better, was one thing really enough? She had told me I was more than enough for her, that she did not deserve me and she loved me, but really, it was I who did not deserve her. It seemed to wrong that an angel like her could fall from so high and landed in my arms. But one thing to say…

There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

"Dani?" I asked lightly and she looked up, a smile instantly on her face. "I love you."

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_When I said short, I mean short. And I didn't feel like repeating the chorus again so yeah…Until Next NACY Update. _


	3. Nick and Macy

**Chibiyu: **_Nacy time! I love this song, found camp memories come from it…basically when it was played during lunch or dinner, three guy councilors would run up at the chorus and sing it to random campers, two girls and one guy. It was so funny and they made the mistake of getting a Teal Cabin member (my plan, my cabin) so all of the cabin went and sang it to _them _so they didn't even touch Becky…it was great…good times, good times. _

_I DON'T OWN JONAS AND BLAH…_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Macy and I were walking home from school, silence following us like our shadows, but it was not awkward, far from it in fact. I often say silence speaks louder than words; it lets the music of emotion come through instead of shrouding it with meaningless conversations. But not all talking is bad, but silence to me, is so much better, even with Macy. She knows exactly what to say to get to my heart, even if her silence speaks for her. _

It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word, 

_It's impossible to explain, as I have tried many a time, why your quiet captivates me, why I am so drawn in by what most are repelled by…well, what Joe is repelled by. Maybe it is because I am the serious and quiet one, or maybe it's just because I don't need any words, any conversation, to love you more than I do now. _

You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing

_I looked over to Macy and she looked back, her eyes lighting up in the familiar way and she smiled and I smiled back. She mouthed three words instead of breaking the silence and I mouthed them back, her hand fitting so perfectly into mine, like a puzzle piece finally completing the puzzle to our hearts. _

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me 

_Macy, you promised when we first started dating as you accidently tripped me but caught me with your weird but awesome strength, that you'd never let me fall. But I fell Mace, I fell for you. She turned to look forward, her eyes so full of warm care and love that my smile never once wavered as I looked back to the front as well. _

The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all

_You used to be a screaming fan, but now the number of insane screaming fans has lessened because of you. I used to hear you scream my name and others word join in and the beautiful silence shattered. But now, when I hold you close and you whisper my name, your voice so soft, all I hear is you. _

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd) 

_No one understands us and how we got together, a Super fan and her Rock star. But Macy, I'm not sure if I understand, but for once, I don't want too. _

Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine

_We reached our destination of your doorstep and I didn't want to leave and you wanted to stay with me, your eyes told me that much. I hug you close and lean in for a perfect kiss and we pull apart, just standing in each other's arms and smiling like love struck fools. I need you Macy Misa and judging by your eyes, your smile, you need me too. I love you. _

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

_Not one words is shared as we go our separate ways, but not because we had nothing to say, but because we had no words to say them. Right now, it was best to smile and wave goodbye, not letting words screw up the pictures our eyes paint for each other, the melody coming from our hearts. _

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

_My phone vibrated with a text as I rounded the corner, already missing her. _

**I love you Nick. **

_I smiled, my heart expanding. _

**I love you too Mace. **

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_And so finally ends these one shots…thank goodness…it was killing me to write this, angst is my thing, not gushy romance. If you can't tell. Thank you for reading! _

_Hey all, I have a request for you all. My story "Ghost," was inspired by a fic that was recently posted on this site and before it was on jonasfanfic. So, if you all could please head over to my profile and check out the story link to The Haunted Firehouse by Death-God-7777, that would be amazing because her story is SOOOO much better than mine. Until Next Update!_


End file.
